Lunar Net Battler
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena grows up with Lan Hikari in ACDC Town, discovering she is a technopath while also becoming a Net Saver. She's forced to move to Juuban when she's twelve sparking resentment in her. She flat out refuses to accept the broach Luna gives her and registers through Net Savers as a Demon Huntress. How will this change the course of Sailor Moon?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tsukino Serena sighs as she looks at her best friend, Hikari Lan, she hated the fact that she was moving away from ACDC Town and DenTech City. She loved it here, being a technomancer. Of course, her parents didn't understand this. She had so many happy memories here, being a part of Net Savers, helping to save ProtoMan, it wasn't fair that she was being forced to leave by her parents. The Hikaris would easily agree to house her, they had even offered. The blonde sighs again, " Hey, we can still stay in touch. " Lan points out.

Serena rolls her eyes as he points this out, " I've checked out the tech situation of the Juuban District of the Minato Ward of Tokyo, it sucks, snail mail may be faster than e-mail and I won't be able to Net Battle there. "

Lan winces at this newly revealed information, Serena needed technology to thrive. Thankfully she would have her PET and Navi with her. Diana helped Serena study and go over her classwork, which had helped Serena's grades rise significantly. She had been talent spotted by Lan's father, Hikari Yuichiro, when she had hacked the SciLabs main server when she was six. He had paid for her to attend the best cram school in DenTech City to cultivate her technological prowess. She also attended magic classes with Lan as well. The brown haired twelve year old knew being in a tech dead zone compared to DenTech City was going to be very hard for Serena.

" Well, you have my address, once you get settled in write to me and I'll make sure to write back. "

" I'll make sure he does, Serena. " the voice of Lan's NetNavi and twin brother, MegaMan chimes in. MegaMan is small(for a NetNavi), but his abilities are many. He has indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which have black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He has green eyes and, unlike most other NetNavis, an overall human appearance. Being a customized NetNavi, MegaMan sports the Hikari family symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol is a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. MegaMan stands at roughly four feet nine inches, virtual height

" Thanks, MegaMan. I will have my computer system and everything I conned Chaud into buying for me so I could at least have my home teched out. " Serena admits. Serena was referring to Chaud Blaze, VP of his family's company.

Diana, Serena's Navi, had a lithe and lean build, wearing a form fitting dark purple body suit. She happened to be very agile and her main weapon was the glaive on her back. Diana specialized in melee combat. Her long silver hair was in a braid that had been customized to have virtual spikes in it, she had on black boots with silver soles. Her silver helmet was streamlined, more like a Norman Style helmet than the one most other NetNavi's sported. She wore fingerless silver gloves and black arm bracers, being a melee specialist. She also had two daggers stored in her boots. Where MegaMan had Cyan stripes she had black ones. She was just shy of MegaMan's height as well, by about a sixteenth of an inch.

" I'll try to send you battle chips and maybe you can slip away for a weekend just to Net Battle somewhere. " Lan says.

Serena had never been more irritated with her parents. Why did they have to move away now?

Chapter One

Two years later and sapphire eyes are alight with fury at her teacher. The woman had it in for her constantly, and made it so she could barely make it to her specialized cram school. Serena made top marks and yet Haruna-sensei took it into her head to try and belittle her. When her report card came out she had Diana e-mail all of her work to her cram school teacher. Said teacher had reported Haruna-sensei for doctoring Serena's grades as Serena got the work done. Serena's parents would have taken Haruna's side in this if the cram school teacher hadn't forwarded Serena's work to the teacher of her level in TA Academy whom also gave Serena top marks for her work. " Haruna-sensei, with all due respect, you have no reason for assigning me a detention as my PET is cleared as an educational aid and the principal seals me out of all functions save the calculator during tests. "

Haruna-sensei glares at her smartest student, " Why are you even here? "

" Will you allow me to speak candidly about that? " Serena returns with.

The rest of the students watch this verbal altercation warily. They had all learned two years ago that Tsukino Serena was not one you messed with lightly. She happened to be a technological genius and her home was the only one with a working connection to SciLabs satellites. Not to mention that she happened to be a top Net Battler, she went to neighboring districts to compete, and went to a tech based Cram School to cultivate her technological prowess. They all knew Serena was way too smart for this school, hell they all knew she hated it in Juuban. " No, you may not speak candidly. "

" Then I must respectfully decline in answering your inquiry. " Serena ripostes.

Haruna-sensei turns away from her and Serena sets her PET up to take notes. Two years she'd been putting up with crap like this. Every teacher she had in this school seemed to think they could get away with grading her incorrectly or treating her like dirt. Those that did that found problems with their bank accounts or credit card accounts. No one could ever prove she had done anything though. Earlier that day Serena had thought nothing of saving a cat being bullied by a bunch of bratty kids. After she got home from school and cram school, during which time she had gotten all of her homework done Serena was in a vile mood. Her little brother took one look at her and headed for shelter in his room. Ikkuko was the next to see her daughter and she winces, " I'm taking it your day wasn't good? "

" Why the hell did we move here anyhow?! The teachers in the public school are subpar at best, Haruna-sensei keeps trying to screw with me. Now, that she can't screw with my grades she's trying to give me detention on trumped up charges. When are we leaving this technologically backwards district?! " Serena all but snarls it out.

Ikkuko pales, Serena still hadn't settled in like she and Kenji thought she would. The girl was becoming nastier the longer they stayed here. " Hey, Tsukinos, anyone home? "

Serena drops her school bag and answers the door in an instant, " Mom, I'm heading out with Lan, unless you want to listen to me rant for the next hour. "

Ikkuko's eyes widen in horror at that threat, " Go, have fun. "

Lan blinks as Serena drags him away, " Please tell me SciLabs is opening up a branch here. "

" Not that I'm aware of, 'Na. " Lan admits.

Serena starts cursing under her breath in several languages, all centering around the same theme. MegaMan and Lan both wince as they can actually semi-understand what she was saying. " It can't be that bad, can it? " Lan asks her.

Serena looks at him, " Diana, send them all the school files. "

The boys are silent as they go through everything that Diana had sent them, fifteen minutes later Lan winces, " I stand corrected, it can be that bad. "

" I am easily the smartest person in this district, my scores prove it. Yet all of the teachers I've had in public school since I've been here have tried to screw with me in one way or another. Come on, I'm a consultant for SciLabs, I created a lot of my own Battle Chips, I'm a top level battler yet, they seem to think because I'm blonde I'm an idiot. " Serena says wearily, it was really starting to get to her. She had no friends here, those that made overtures, well they generally only wanted her to do their homework for them, or in the case of some guys, get into her pants. Chaud had been in the area for one of those and had dealt with the moron swiftly. The Blaze name carried a lot of weight, even in Juuban.

Neither teen noticed the black cat with crimson eyes following them, her eyes mostly trained on Serena, " Isn't there anyone you can have an intelligent conversation with and doesn't want to get in your pants? " Lan asks. He'd heard about the incident from Chaud. Needless to say Lan had not been pleased, he'd almost obliterated the rogue Darkloid that had cropped up in a Dimensional Area. MegaMan had just let Lan work out his aggression. Most people had always thought Lan and Maylu Sakurai would hook up. MegaMan, ProtoMan, and Chaud all knew differently though. Lan had his eyes on Serena, it was subtle when they were younger. Lan was getting a little more overt in his interest though.

Luna watches over the girl whom was to be Sailor Moon. She hadn't expected a girl that could think independently like this, nor that had such a keen intellect and wicked temper. She'd seen the girl literally tear into one of her classmates for trying to get her to do her homework for her. Why was this girl meant to be Sailor Moon? She was entirely too…Luna couldn't think of the word just then but, she was. Lan lets Serena vent her grievances as he knew he was one of the few that she could actually call friend. He had noticed that she was wearing his last birthday present to her, the Hikari family symbol in pendant form. Had she understood his hidden question when she put that on? Serena happened to be a technomancer without enough energy around her. This meant that she had to eat and drink a lot more to make up the difference.

Technomancers took in the ambient technological energy around them and made it their own. It was why she and Lan were able to cross fuse so easily. In DenTech City there was more than enough ambient energy for Serena to access, here, not so much and it made Serena very cross, not to mention dealing with the idiots in the public school system in this tech dead zone, well, compared to DenTech anyhow. Sure there was plenty of electrical energy but it just wasn't enough for Serena. Lan looks at her, she looked paler than the last time he'd been able to visit. Serena had been restricted to Juuban by her parents in the hopes that she'd grow to like it there. Instead she was starting to become antagonistic towards her parents for keeping her here.

Lan knew damn well that soon Serena would start rebelling against them if she wasn't allowed to come visit him soon. " Hey, as long as no Net Savers business comes up I'm free this weekend, the whole weekend. I can have my mom call yours and set it up for me to stay with you. "

Serena blinks, " You'd sacrifice the ambient energy you'd gain over the weekend for me? Damn, I was right about the sentiment behind the pendant, wasn't I? "

" Depends, what do you think the sentiment was? " Lan fires back, smirking.

" Hmm, well, I guess I could be wrong, it does happen on occasion. " Serena states.

Lan gives her a deadpan look, " Want me to tell Chaud that? "

Serena's sapphire blue eyes widen in horror, " Lan Hikari, you wouldn't dare! "

" Well, I might be able to be persuaded to not tell Chaud. " Lan says.

The blonde rolls her eyes at this, she had truly missed Lan, hell she missed doing her job as a Net Saver. Her parents wouldn't even let her do that. They didn't know about her entering Net Battle tournaments in different districts. Serena had decided enough was enough, she was going to Net Battle whether they liked it or not. She had managed to score several sweet battle chips that way and get her PET upgraded as a prize. She'd had to enter under a different name and appearance to keep her parents from throwing a fit. They felt she spent too much time with technology. They allowed her to keep her PET because it was the only way she could study and retain the information.

They still didn't understand that she was a technomancer, she even had a side business for fixing tech so she could keep her room up to date tech wise and to feed her manga addiction. " Just what would persuading you _entail_, Lan? " Serena asks him, making sure to change her tone for entail.

MegaMan silently laughs at this, Serena had always been able to turn the tables on his dear brother. Lan almost gulps at this, damn, why the hell did she have to be so damn sexy at this moment. Lan's brown eyes narrow, screw it, it was about time he claimed what was his. Serena was only briefly stunned when Lan pulled her into a sizzling first kiss. She had been right. Diana heads into Lan's PET, " Only took them long enough. "

MegaMan grins, " Hey, do you know how many of Lan's friends bet on him hooking up with Maylu? "

Diana laughs at this, he had a point, even Maylu would be blindsided by this. None of them had ever even entertained the notion that Lan was interested in anyone other than Maylu. The female Navi looks at one of the better skilled Navis out there, " How do you think Maylu will take it? "

MegaMan winces, " Not well, she's just as hung up on Lan as Roll is on me. "

Diana looks at him, " You haven't told her yet, have you? "

" Are you crazy, she'll delete me! " MegaMan yelps, he'd already been deleted twice, he had no pressing desire to experience that again anytime soon.

Diana sighs, she had to grant him that, no female took rejection well. " I'll make sure I'm present when you tell her then so I can keep her from going postal on you. "

MegaMan sighs at this, like all males he knew better than to piss off the fairer sex without a heavy amount of back-up or an exit plan. None of his friends except for ProtoMan knew about him and Diana. ProtoMan understood why he was keeping his mouth shut too, as they had both seen Roll pissed off when she faced WackoMan at the N1 GrandPrix three years ago. That was one female Navi you just did not want to piss off, nor did you want to piss her NetOp off either. Neither Navi had realized their Op's had ended their kiss, " Diannnnnna. "

" MegaaaaaaaaMan. "

" Is there something you two need to tell us. " Lan and Serena say together.

Both Navis look up from Lan's PET to see their Op's both looking at them, MegaMan, Hub, winces, " Lan, I would have told you but Maylu and Roll were almost always around. " MegaMan was quick to say.

Diana just sighs at the arched eyebrow her Op offers her, " I didn't say anything because I knew how much you missed Lan. Hell, I'm actually surprised you haven't snapped and killed someone yet. "

Serena flinches at this, Lan looks at her, " You didn't, did you? "

This was something only Lan, Diana, and MegaMan knew about her. Due to how badly she'd been bullied when she was younger she'd developed an alternate personality. This personality was extremely violent, " I don't know. "

Lan curses under his breath, he had been the only one capable of calming her, Nyx, as he had dubbed Serena's alternate personality, " Nyx, come out, now. "

Serena's eyes darken to midnight blue, " Yes, Lan? "

" What did you do? "

Nyx sighs, " I only sent the damn punks to the ER, now if they didn't get adequate care they may not have lived, it was them or her, Lan. "

Lan sighs, he knew just how protective of Serena Nyx happened to be, " Is there going to be any problems with me dating Serena, Nyx? "

Nyx looks at him, " You are one of the few things Serena and I agree on. Since Serena and I are in essence the same person, we've agreed to share. "

Lan blinks, " I guess that does make sense, don't shut her out like that, Nyx. It scares her when she doesn't know what you've done. "

Nyx sighs but has to admit that he did have a point with that. " All right, Lan, I'll only shut her out if I feel I need to, but I will let her know that I didn't directly kill anyone. "

" Thank you for that, Nyx. " Lan says.

It was Lan's turn to be surprised, though in retrospect he shouldn't have been. Nyx was more assertive than Serena, more aggressive, and damn if he didn't like the contrast. MegaMan sighs, Serena had suffered enough, more than enough, yet no one had ever taken her for counseling. She only had him, Diana, and Lan to turn to. Serena found it very hard to make friends because most people only used her for her brains. Lan was just as smart as her and could give her an intelligent conversation when she needed one. Plus, there was the fact that they both loved Net Battling. That gave Serena something she could do for fun and engage her brain.

Lan ended up joining the Tsukinos for dinner and once he was gone Kenji turns to his daughter, " I honestly don't understand why you don't like it here. This is a fine place to live, Serena. "

" Yeah, unless you happen to be a technomancer like I am. " Serena retorts.

" You are entirely to addicted to technology. We let you keep what you have because it helps keep your grades at an acceptable level. " Kenji states.

Serena's eyes narrow and turn midnight blue, Nyx was out now, " Not addicted you moron. I am a technomancer, this means that I need the ambient energy that comes from tech. My magic teacher explained this to you! "

Kenji snorts, " Anymore of that magic talk and you will be out of this house. "

" I don't think so, you're not the heir to the family I am. Did you forget that your mother is a demon huntress, _father_? " Nyx snaps back.

Ikkuko and Sammy watch on nervously as the confrontation unfolds, Umika owned the house they were living in, one word from Serena they'd be out a home. Kenji knew it too, he knew he had no power over his daughter, that was when his eyes narrow, " Go to your room, now! "

Nyx snorts, " I was done anyhow, I would have already left if you hadn't started on your pedantic ramblings about why I should like this technologically backwards district. " With that said she takes her leave and the rest of her family is left in stunned silence.

Kenji looks at Ikkuko, " Mother was sure she'd like it here. "

Ikkuko snorts, " Yeah, I doubt that will ever happen. You just had to start in on the technology thing again, didn't you? Lan had gotten her calmed down from her earlier rage and you go and get her pissed off again. "

Kenji groans, Serena hadn't been happy since they'd moved to Juuban, and worse still, she was getting more antagonistic the longer they stayed here. His mother had insisted that Serena needed to be in Juuban for several years, yet if this kept up she'd leave. She could easily get a job at SciLabs, though she did happen to be a Net Saver. She still made money off of that and he knew she had a small tech repair business going. She was saving up all so, if she got fed up, she could file for emancipation, or just leave and not return. The irate fourteen year old glares at her bedroom wall, why the hell was it decorated in bunnies? Not even Serena liked bunnies. Ikkuko must have guilted her light side into this hell of a room. Serena didn't even have any good clothes, Amaterasu, did she have to be such a pleaser?

Nyx's gaze snaps over to her window to see that cat Serena had saved come in. When said cat starts speaking to her Nyx just stares at her, " In other words you want me to be a freaking magical girl, a mahou shojo, yeah, I don't think so. "

" You are meant to be Sailor Moon. "

Nyx just rolls her eyes and docks her PET, grabbing the already charged one, transferring Diana, and placing her PET back into its holder at her hip. " Not happening, kitty. I refuse to be some magical girl that will most likely look like a sex symbol. "

Luna glares at her, " If you wish to remain within the Tsukino family you will. "

Nyx snarls at this, her damnable grandmother, the one relative she had thought could be trusted had known this was coming, " I'm already an honorary Blaze, won't take much to make that official. "

Luna pales, the girl hadn't even flinched at the threat like her grandmother had said she would. What was going on here? " Don't you care that millions of lives could be at stake? "

Nyx looks at her, " I am a fully accredited demon huntress, I will not become a magical girl. Get lost, cat. "

Instead Luna performs a backflip and Nyx refuses to touch the broach that appeared with her bare hands, she puts on a pair of gloves, grabs the broach and cat, before heading downstairs, depositing them with her father, " Tell baa-chan that if she ever tries to manipulate my life like this again her heiress will become Chaud Blaze's little sister, got it. Keep that broach and cat away from me, or kitty dies. "

Serena actually agreed with her on this one. That cat was a menace. " Sorry, Serena, but to remain heiress you must accept the duty that cat brings you. " Kenji states.

Nyx grabs the broach and slams it as hard as she can into the wall, shattering it, " I know methods of control as I see them. I will not be controlled by a piece of jewelry. "

Kenji gulps, he hated it when his daughter got like this, " Miss Tsukino, I assure that broach has no means of… "

" Luna, shut up! " Nyx snaps and spins on her heel, putting her shoes on, before heading out the door.

" Sorry, Luna, we tried to warn mother that Serena would not go for being a magical girl. She refused to listen and now our daughter can barely stand to be in the same room as us. " Kenji says.

Nyx snarls violently as she storms down the sidewalk, those that came out at night gave her a very wide berth, not wanting to be in her way, lest she vent her anger on them. Midnight blue eyes were more than ready to kill the first idiot that she came across. Serena had decided that she had no problem with this. She was done being the good girl, if her own grandmother was going to betray her like that then why should she try and please the woman. Neither personality wanted anything to do with being a magical girl. In fact Nyx and Serena were ready to contact Mr. Famous and get registered as a demon huntress, this way she would have a paying job, be doing her family duty, and have an excuse to get out of Haruna's class that she couldn't dare argue with, " Diana, contact Famous, would you? It's time to take my destiny into my own hands. "

Diana does so and one conversation later Serena Tsukino is a registered demon huntress throughout all of Japan. Nyx then pulls out her cell phone and calls her grandmother. It was time to tell the old woman where she could stick her meddling nose. " Serena, darling, have you met Luna? "

" I've registered myself as a demon huntress through Net Savers, I refuse to work for Luna. You try and push this and I can become Chaud Blaze's little sister legally very quickly. You ever try to order my life like this again and I will leave the Tsukino line, permanently. I am a goddamned technomancer, I need ambient tech energy to thrive and you send me to a Podunk district where I am about ready to kill everyone and everything simply because I cannot get enough ambient tech energy. " Nyx snaps.

On the other end Tsukino Umika winces, Kenji and Ikkuko had warned her that their daughter would not take well to Juuban or being a magical girl. Luna had already informed her that Serena had broken the broach meant to help her in her destiny, " You will stay in Juuban until your duty is done to Luna's satisfaction. "

" Fat chance of that, obaa-san. I will not listen to that damn cat no matter what you threaten me with. If necessary I will leave Juuban to get away from the annoying and I'm sure bitchy feline. " Nyx snarls it over the wavelengths connecting the call.

Nyx hangs up and sighs when she spies a youma, she sends an energy ball at it, destroying the youma in the jewelry shop. She did not need to be a mahou shojo in order to destroy youma. She puts in another call to Famous to get her transferred back to DenTech, then she places a call to Chaud to have him pick up her stuff, there was no way in hell she was staying around this place any longer. She could easily patrol with the help of the other demon hunters employed by the Net Savers. She could also stay with the Hikaris or with Chaud.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

ACDC Town:

Nyx sighs before sending Diana to MegaMan's PET to let Lan and the rest of the Hikari family know that she was going to be spending the night. She was already transferred in to Lan's school and they thankfully didn't wear uniforms. Mrs. Hikari made sure to keep clothes in her size in the guest room so she didn't have to worry about that either. She was done with Juuban, she happened to be a registered demon huntress through Net Savers now. Chaud was already working on getting her out of her parents' custody and making sure she retained her heiress status. Chaud also had connections that he could and would utilize for her sake.

Mrs. Hikari doesn't say anything as Nyx enters the Hikari home, she'd just heard from Lan that Serena was getting fed up with life in Juuban. It didn't surprise her to see the blonde walk through her door, Serena would always be welcome in their home. " Guest room is in the same place though I dare say you'll be joining Lan in his room, again. "

Nyx smiles, this was why she adored Lan's family, she didn't feel like a stranger here, plus, his parents trusted them to make the right decisions. " Okay, what happened? I know I had gotten you calmed down. "

" Simple, my idiot grandmother and my stupid, weak willed parents moved to Juuban because it's supposedly my destiny to be a damn magical girl! I walked out after meeting with a certain black furred crimson eyed female feline that has a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead and can talk. " Nyx snarls it out.

Lan winces, Nyx was out full force and Serena must be feeling pretty much the same way to not even be censoring her darker half, " I'd say cats can't talk but, I know better than to make those kinds of assumptions, not to mention you two have a Nekomata as a magic teacher. " MegaMan chimes in.

" She's Mauan, they have human and feline forms; if that damnable feline thinks she's going to be able to control me she had better think again. Oh, hell no! I've had Famous register me as a demon huntress through Net Savers and transfer me to your school, Lan. Chaud will be recovering my stuff and securing it here, this is my spare PET, the other one is docked at my parents' place, charging. " Nyx states.

While Nyx is explaining everything that went down and the precursors to it ripples are happening from the event of her smashing the transformation broach, much like the chaos effect.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto stares in horror as Crystal Tokyo shatters without any hope of revival. What the hell had happened to cause this? The viridian haired temporal/spatial senshi's garnet eyes widen in horror as she watches her hime shatter the transformation broach then leave her parents' home. Dammit, she'd thought she'd gotten all of that damn rebelliousness out of the hime. She'd thought the hime had forgotten about Lan Hikari. She looks further back and curses when she realizes the hime had done no such thing, she was now dating Lan Hikari. That boy would need to die, that much was certain.

The hime could not be allowed to stray from her path, that much she was certain of.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny, a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto groans. Why did her cousin have to be so dead set on that damnable Crystal Tokyo. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

Her guardian cat was dark red in color with green eyes a silver upturned crescent moon on her forehead wearing a green bow with a dark red round shaped gem in the center of it. Lachesis happened to be her name and the feline hums worriedly, " We may have to act if Pluto tries to go after Lan. Lan's destiny is not yet finished and I'll be damned if I let that cousin of yours get her way again. "

" I agree one hundred percent, Lachesis, you go on ahead and I'll see if I can get Sailor Current to watch the Destiny Gates for me. "

Lachesis nods and Sailor Destiny snarls, she would not let Pluto and her ilk fuck things up again. Dammit, Aunt Aurista never did anything this fucked up, she actually tried to let destiny runs its course instead of trying to change things for her own desires or the selfish desires of that damnable Bitchenity. When Sailor Current arrives with her light blue wavy hair, similar to hers and Pluto's only she had no bun on the top of her head, her suit was lavender, bows, scarf, gloves which were wrist length, leggings, star shaped earrings, star shaped charm on the light blue choker, and star shaped charm on the light blue skirt were teal. The light blue boots had teal trim at the top, the gloves had light blue trim, the skirt had teal at the very bottom edging the skirt and above that was a stripe of lavender. The star in the center of the bow was light blue along with the scarf which had three teal lines on it. The tiara was golden with a light blue star shaped gem in it and in Current's right hand was a golden hilted sword with a light blue blade, similar in style to Sailor Uranus'.

" Thanks for doing this, Currents. I can't let Trista run around unchecked this time, she caught me off guard during the Silver Millennium, not again. " In Destiny's hands was her staff, it too was shaped like a key, but different from Pluto's. For one thing the top of her staff was rounded with now garnet in it, unless she won the Garnet Orb from her cousin. At the bottom part of the staff there were two instead of three whatever things and there were three on her staff where Pluto's had two. Though her staffs' top could be taken off and it could be used as a spear, the top acting as the sheath.

" No problem, let's make sure things work out in the correct way this time. If your damnable cousin had kept her nose out of things the Silver Millennium would never have fallen because the princess would have challenged her mother for the throne and gained it. The Inner senshi would not have been her closest guard anymore, Dike, Psyche, Nike, and Eos would have taken those positions. Jupiter would have still been a close friend while Hesper, Nemesis, and Nyx would have been watching the Outers not including Saturn as Saturn was in fact an Outsider. " Current states.

Destiny nods and fades away from her domain. Current smirks, she could watch over the Currents from anywhere, which was why Destiny used her to guard the Gates, as she couldn't lock them down as that would halt destiny. The Time Gates could be locked down as they were always active in some part of time plus time was more fluid than destiny. She pulls out a SNES and starts to play _Legend of Zelda_. The classics were always best, she didn't need to watch to guard as the Currents were constantly talking to her.

Juuban, Next Day:

Luna is beside herself with trepidation as the girl whom was to be Sailor Moon had refused. An red cat with an orange heart on her forehead grins in a feline way and races for ACDC town, she may have refused to be Sailor Moon but would she turn down the Lunar Phase Dial? Ai snickers, Luna was such an idiot if she thought for one second that the hime was going to put up with being a damsel in distress type magical girl. That's what the transformation broach Luna had given the hime would have done, the hime had been smart enough to sense this and destroy that detestable thing. Ai had also been working on items for Lan and Chaud, they were in the shape of their respective family symbols. She had made Chaud's into a Bolo Tie while Lan's was the same size as the one on his headband. This meant he could just switch them out and no one would be the wiser.

She'd also given them some alternative attacks and made it so the transformation items disguised their voices while also changing their appearances. She knew both boys would want to help the hime. It was sad that Molly had ended up in a different homeroom from Serena and they had never even crossed paths. Not even last night when Serena had destroyed that youma. Ai had awakened Molly as Sailor Psyche after that, telling her where she could go to train and how to access all of that. Now she had to get to the hime and make sure she had the phase dial, just in case. The red Mauan pulls up short when she sees a dark red Mauan and a girl with light green changing to viridian colored hair, with a bun on her head along with having chocolate colored skin. She wanders over to them and Lachesis smiles, she should have known her litter mate would be on the job. Jenista bends down and picks the feline up before heading someplace they could talk freely.

Ai waits until it's safe to speak and then asks, " Sailor Destiny, sister dear, what are you two doing here? "

" Keeping destiny on track. Pluto is going to try and kill Hikari Lan, I can't let her do this. My name is Meiou Jenista, Ai. Give use the phase dial and we'll take it to the hime. " Jenista states.

" No can do, I was ordered to only place the Lunar Phase Dial into the hands of the hime. I will not be remiss in my duty. "

" I understand, Ai. Lachesis, you stay here and train Psyche for now. Ai will need to explain things to Lan and Chaud, plus Lan's family. I will try and locate the rest of the Outsiders while you do this. I do know that Sailor Mercury will end up in the hime's new school along with Sailor Jupiter as well. "

" I have the Jovian and Mercurian Phase Dials as well. " Ai admits softly.

Jenista's eyes widen at this admission, " Holy Shit, those were thought to have been lost ages ago. "

" No, they were just passed down from High Lunar senshi to High Lunar senshi. If the hime could have gotten Jupiter alone long enough she would have given her the Jovian Phase Dial as she had proven herself worthy of it. If Mercury can gain a backbone then she will be worthy of hers as well. " Ai states.

" Got it, if any of the Outsiders should be found immediately it's Nyx or Nemesis. I'll head to the back room of the Crown Game Center and start searching for them, hopefully they're either in DenTech or Juuban, otherwise we're screwed until they can relearn how to teleport themselves. " Jenista ripostes.

Ai races off to wait at the Hikari home for Serena and Lan to appear while Jenista teleports into the back room. Thankfully Luna didn't know this existed, she used the Sailor V game out front as a means to communicate with Artemis, or as she knew him, Central Control, well, him and Venus really.

ACDC Town:

Chaud finds himself waiting at the Hikari home for Lan and Serena to get there. Serena had sent him a message that had stated his ass had better be at the Hikari home when she got there or she would hunt him down and destroy him. Chaud had decided it was better not to anger the already irritated female. He had learned very quickly to never piss off the female of the species lest he get reamed out for being an insensitive cad or something else along those lines. The worst ones were the females that threw things when they got pissed off or started to cry because they were so pissed. Serena when pissed could literally lock him out of his own company and bank accounts. No way in hell was he going to piss off a female technomancer. He was not in the mood to commit identity suicide thank you very much.

Lan snickers when he sees Chaud waiting for them in the kitchen along with a red cat his mother must have decided to bring in to feed. Nyx rolls her eyes when she sees Ai, " Good, you're here, Ai. Mega, make sure the following conversation gets shown to Dr. Hikari only. Ai, why don't you explain everything since you've got the Mind Meld you can use. It'll save me the effort. "

Ai smiles, " As you wish, hime. "

" Gods damn it, Ai, don't fucking call me that! " Nyx snaps.

Ai smirks, the hime had always hated to be called by her title. The feline starts her tale and by the time it ends everyone is shell shocked, Chaud was the first one to shake it off, " I'm guessing you have an item for me so I can help her out when I have the time. "

" I do. " Ai admits and turns a backflip, the Lunar Phase Disk and the other two items appear. Chaud sighs but puts on his new Bolo Tie while Lan switches out bling on his head band. Nyx picks up the phase dial and smirks.

" I am definitely going to have to practice with this to get back to Full Moon style. Crescent Style should handle things for now. Any ideas on where the Outsiders are? "

" Psyche's mother owns OSA-P Jewelry in Juuban. You two just kept missing each other as she was in a different home room than you. " Ai states, " I've already awakened her. You should know that Sailor Destiny and Lachesis are in play. "

Nyx's eyes widen, " Well damn, Pluto must be trying to…fuck no, if that bitch even comes anywhere near him I'll eviscerate her. "

MegaMan was the first one to figure out what her words meant and the twin to Lan Hikari was not happy, " Not if I can help it. "

Lan curses, " Why the hell is she after me? "

" You're not Endymion. " Nyx states simply enough.

" Wait, just because I'm not some pathetic man whore of an Earth Prince she's gunning for me? That is seriously messed up. " Lan mutters.

" Welcome to the hell I went through during the Silver Millennium, Lan. " Nyx states.

She had also explained about her existence and how to tell her and Serena apart, she had midnight blue eyes while Serena had sapphire blue eyes. This didn't faze those whom didn't know about her two personalities in the slightest. " Is there anything else we should know? " Chaud asks.

" Yes, Sailors Mercury and Jupiter will end up going to the hime's school. Mercury may need help gaining confidence and a bitch mode as it's called. " Ai states.

Nyx smirks, " If she's anything like me then she does have a bitch mode it's just Mercurians have always favored intellect over brute force. Plus, she may be medicated to keep her inner bitch in check. "

Lan snorts, " Like that would ever work on you, Nyx. Besides, you two generally act the same in public so as not to cause waves. "

" Yeah, and Serena is done with being a good girl. She did so for her grandmother whom sold us out. Be prepared for Serena to not be nearly as nice, she prefers to physically torture her victims before killing them, I go for psychological torture, I want them jumping at shadows, afraid to close their eyes at night, she likes things gruesome and bloody yet she's the light side. " Nyx states.

Juuban:

Luna sighs wearily, what was she supposed to do now anyhow? The feline pauses when she can feel senshi energy coming from the shrine she was at the bottom of. Time to awaken a girl to her destiny.

Negaverse:

" Jadeite, what the hell happened to Morga? " Beryl asks.

" A demon huntress was passing by and just casually tossed an energy ball at Morga and destroyed her. " Jadeite explains.

Beryl grimaces not even Neflyte could predict a demon huntress or hunter just passing through and doing their duty. " Well, damn, this changes things, we'll have to be even more careful from here on out. What is your next target? "

" Fortune telling, Balm is the youma gathering energy for this operation. I will tell her to proceed very carefully, my queen. " Jadeite states.

" Do so, at least it was a demon huntress and not one of those accursed Sailor Senshi. "

" Agreed, my queen. What do we do if the senshi become an issue? " Jadeite inquires.

Beryl pauses at this, they did need to think about how they were going to deal with the senshi, they couldn't just hope that none of them would awaken. " I'll have Zoisite work on that problem, you just focus on gathering energy for our Queen. "

" Understood. " Jadeite says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or MegaMan NT Warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Warning, parts of this chapter may be rated M.

_Word or phrase emphasis_

ACDC Town:

Once ten in the evening hits and Mrs. Hikari is in bed her charges slip out, Diana making sure no part of their journey was recorded and they head for Juuban before finding a place to transform and patrol. Though Lan, once they're hidden in an alley takes the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend. He swore to himself that he would take her on an actual date soon enough. Nyx was quick to pull him closer and Lan barely finds the strength to break away, " Maybe later we can finish this. "

" I'll hold you to that, Lan. Lunar Phase Shift, Crescent Style! "

Lan taps the Hikari family symbol on his head band and a feeling very similar to cross fusion begins, only where Mega was blue he was red, the stripes were light red, the Hikari family symbol was now blue in color.

An entirely different Sailor Moon than what was expected stood in that alley, only she was known as Senshi Moon, she had yellow wrist length gloves with silver bands, her bodice was gold, the bows were silver, the skirt and scarf were white, the boots were silver with yellow bands. The pair share a look and then leap up onto the roofs. It wasn't long until the spied a girl in a red and white senshi uniform, though her front bow was purple. She was also getting her ass handed to her by a youma. " Crescent Scythe. "

" Mega Buster! "

Both attacks lance out and hit the ground in between the combatants, creating a smokescreen that Senshi Moon and Lunar Defender capitalize on to get in between the fighters, and maybe get in a free hit. Sailor Mars stares at the smoke screen in wonder, what the hell had just happened. It had all seemed so easy when Luna had explained it to her.

Juuban, Cherry Hill Temple, earlier:

Luna bounds up the steps and smiles when she sees a raven haired and violet eyed girl in priestess robes sweeping the grounds, she'd found a senshi and one much more biddable too. Luna hides in a tree and observes the chosen soldier. She learned her name was Hino Raye, she had a temper, and was considered weird because of her psychic abilities. Perfect, the girl had very few strong connections and wouldn't freak out too much to see a talking cat.

Raye grins to herself, she had scared several more people just by looking at them. Then there was the fact that some of the girls found her attractive and wanted her to bless them through sex. Whom was she to turn them down, she'd take them into her room where she'd have everything ready and bless them while they were in the throes of passion. Her grandpa didn't even know about that particular side business of hers. She had even blessed her female teachers this way, though she told all of them for the blessing to be complete they had to satisfy her as well with her numerous toys she had accumulated since she started her business a year ago.

She'd also made quite a bit of money with her sexual blessings. The best blessings were when her classmates would bring their little sisters with them, anywhere from six to thirteen. She really liked the younger ones as they thought it was all a game and played very hard. In fact she was sometimes asked to babysit and _play_ with the kids some more. If they happened to learn how to please another girl in the process of playing whom was she to judge? Raye smiles as an upperclassmen shows up with her eleven year old sisters. Oh, sweet kami, she would have three mouths working on her at once. Plus, she'd get to give two hand jobs and a mouth job all at the same time.

Luna follows the four inside and is stunned when she sees what's going on, Raye had her hands in two of the girls, completely naked, while the third sat facing the other two while also on Raye's face. Luna quickly buries her head not wanting to see anymore. Why the hell was a senshi a whore like this? What could she possibly think she gained from doing something like this? Luna places her paws over her sensitive ears and can still hear the moans going on in the room she had snuck into. Why couldn't young girls remain chaste until their wedding nights?

Still, the priestess was in fact a senshi, maybe she had a spiritual reason for this. Just then she can hear Raye chanting. These girls were paying her for a sexual blessing? That was the most absurd thing Luna had ever heard of. Serena was starting to look more appealing. She could hear them shifting and then they started up again. The other three girls left after two hours and Raye just lays there, relishing in the afterglow of a good blessing of a foursome. Luna crinkles her nose in distaste of the scent and approaches the girl, " Hino-san, my name is Luna and you are a chosen sailor senshi meant to defend this world from the coming threat of the Negaverse. "

Raye looks down at the floor to see a talking black cat, " I fell asleep and am dreaming about a talking black cat. "

Luna sighs at this and leaps up onto the bed and settles herself between Raye's legs before darting her tongue out and lavishing the girl's clit. Raye moans as she feels the rough tongue on her. Luna, for her part, had only meant to lick the girl once to get her attention and prove that she wasn't dreaming, however Raye's taste captivated her and the feline continues her ministrations. Twenty minutes later Raye is screaming her release, thankful she had warded her room to be soundproof.

" Now, that I have your attention will you do your duty, Hino-san? "

Raye stretches out and Luna's eyes track all of the movement, " Sure, as long as you continue to get me off like that. "

Luna sighs, " Very well, Hino-san. "

Luna performs a backflip and a red pen appears, " All you have to do is ho,ld it up and say, 'Mars Power'. "

Raye stands up, completely comfortable with her nude state, grabbing the pen and holding it up, " Mars Power! "

Raye almost moans as the powers swirls around her, rushes in her, and fills her up, the flames licking at her flesh in an almost sensual way. What Luna had forgotten was the Mars was the planet of War, Flame, and _Passion_. Passion being the key word, this was why Raye was able to give sexual blessing and not get punished for it. She'd done the same in her last life. Luna also had no way of knowing that she was now in the reincarnated Martian's power. Sailor Mars smiles as she sees her outfit. Man, this outfit was smoking hot, she'd get so many more girls with this on. She releases the transformation and since she knew her grandpa was asleep walks outside with Luna following her. Raye enjoyed walking the grounds in her birthday suit, the breeze caressing her body freely.

She transforms again and races off, Luna following her charge, wondering why she had been so upset at her for performing a religious service. That thought there was a result of gratifying a high Martian royal in bed, the person then became almost as passion and lust crazed as the Martian they'd had intimate relations with. Mars knew that she could get so many more girls this way. She resolved to go girl hunting when Luna wasn't around. The Martian is stunned to see the youma that looked so female that she just wanted to taste those barely covered assets. Instead her battle instincts click on and she fights, getting her ass handed to her until Senshi Moon and Lunar Defender step in.

Present:

Senshi Moon and her partner are both waiting for the smoke to clear, to see if their sneak attack had finished the youma. Both curse when they realize the youma was only slightly roughed up. Senshi Moon disappears in a burst of speed and slams a devastatingly hard side kick into the youma's gut. The youma is sent sailing backwards and Moon was already on the move, reappearing behind the youma and kicking her in the back, a resounding snap could be heard and Mars' eyes widen. Who was this senshi anyhow and why did she have so much power. The guy in red was standing in front of her, most likely to defend the rookie senshi. What Mars didn't know was that Senshi Moon was also technically a rookie, it's just she was used to fighting because of cross fusion, and she had her memories of how to use the Lunar Phase Dial, at least the speed it afforded her was easily accessible.

Senshi Moon would have to train her ass off in order to access any of the other phases. Still her basic form was much more powerful than the basic form of the other senshi, which was why the phase dials had been phased out save for the Lunar, Jovian, and Mercurian dials. The power afforded the senshi whom wielded the phase dials was feared much like Saturn became later after the phase dials had been mostly destroyed or hidden away, Moon had never been able to determine which was the case. Of course, very few were actually worthy of the dials as you had to have certain traits for the dial to even accept you.

Up above Jadeite watches as two senshi and some other being appear, he recognized Mars but the other one he had no clue about. The guy he was equally lost on. Hopefully Zoisite would be analyzing this new upstart senshi that had appeared, though she seemed to be brutally efficient. Even he winced when he heard the youma's spine snap. It took a lot of force to break a youma's spine. This youma had been a scout he'd set up for Bale, good thing too. He'd already delivered the energy gathered and was hoping Bale could get even more before she was shut down. Queen Beryl had been most pleased with the delivery of energy.

" Crescent Scythe! " the unknown senshi whispered the attack but Jadeite was still able to hear it clearly. His heart clenches in fear, it couldn't be Senshi Moon, the single most ruthless and bloodthirsty of the senshi. Shit, Beryl was not going to _like_ this news, at all.

On a different roof top Sailor Destiny and Sailor Psyche both stand ready to do battle. They were there if things got out of hand or to stop Pluto from trying to kill Lan. Sailor Psyche has on an orange bodice with the sides cut out, a pink cape, a red skirt on top, then a yellow skirt under that with a blue one under the yellow one. A pink wing shaped bow on the front with a red heart and silver shooting star on it, similar to the Kinmoku system senshi, her hair was held back by a pink bow, her back bow was also pink and basic style, which meant the tails of said bow were very long. Long yellows gloves with dark blue bands at the ends, bronze forearm guards, and a sword similar to Uranus' was in her right hand, the blade silver and the hilt red. She had on red heart shaped earrings and on her brow was a silver tiara with a red heart shaped gem in the center. She had yellow pointy shoulder coverings similar to Saturn's. On her feet were red high heeled shoes with red ribbons twirling almost all the way up her legs from them.

Destiny had been helping Sailor Psyche to train and Psyche was glad to see her princess still able to kick ass with the best of them. " I'm guessing the other one is the one Pluto wants to kill off, right? "

" Correct, Psyche, she wants to kill of the hime's soul mate, can't you feel the connection between them? "

" I can, I just wish I could find someone like that for me. " Psyche states.

" Fear not, destiny shows a great love for you, Psyche. " Destiny states.

" I hope so, because I can use someone who will stand by me through thick and thin and it isn't duty related. " Psyche murmurs.

Destiny sighs, Psyche had truly suffered in the last life, her intended had turned out to be a spy meant to kill their hime. Psyche herself had, had to kill him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or MegaMan NT Warrior.


End file.
